


Maybe In Another Life

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert on earth 5, Based off the moment when Tom and Grant admitted that they wanted this to be canon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, allenbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: Barry sees himself in another life, and hopes that maybe one day, that can be him.





	Maybe In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the moment when Tom Felton and Grant Gustin admitted that they wanted Allenbert to be canon and both shattered my heart and feels and gave me hope for the future at the same time.

After the disaster of a mission that was Earth-2, Barry has vowed to never ever ever meet another doppelgänger again.

But here he is, quietly watching his Earth-5 counterpart carry several grocery bags on one arm and a small child on the other to the front door of a typical suburban home. He wonders if he and Iris are together on this earth, and waits with some anticipation for the door to open.

He does not expect to see the one and only Julian Albert standing on the other side.

He also does not expect to see Julian give the other Barry a welcome-home kiss, to take the bags, and usher him and the kid that Barry can only assume is theirs into the house with a gentle hand on Barry's shoulder- he can see the glint of a wedding ring and suddenly feels a pang of jealously as the door closes.

Barry watches for a while longer, although he can't see anything. Finally, he turns and speeds back and speeds back to Cisco, who vibes them back through to their time and earth, and when Julian's face lights up with a smile, and he tells Barry "Welcome home, mate," he thinks back to what he saw and can't help but wonder if their Earth-5 doppelgängers have cats or a dog. 

He settles for a casual slap on the shoulder, the same way he'd greet Cisco or HR or any other male friend of his. It's not much, but the genuine look of relief and happiness that Barry sees on his fellow CSI's face reminds him once again of what he saw.

And Barry Allen is envious, envious of someone with his face who is able to love someone who looks just like the Julian he's been developing feelings for ever since their first few rocky encounters, the one who has somehow managed to work his way into Barry's hurting heart and made him feel again. He's envious of someone who can come home after a day at work and not worry about what is going to happen in the future.

But who knows? he thinks to himself. Who says that can't be his future either?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests! Also, hit me up at my tumblr, which is woefully lacking in posts- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/screechinglemurtimemachine


End file.
